Mccree angst
by WrittenFanfiction
Summary: Mccree gets hurt or upset and each chapter has one other character around to try to help
1. Reaper

**Reaper**

The mission was supposed to be easy, go in, grab the stuff and leave. Maybe a bit of shooting. Who knew it would go so wrong?

"Understood?" asked Gabriel after he had told them all the plan.

Several shouts told him that they all understood. The second he nodded they were all off getting ready to leave. Only one person was left standing there due to the fact that he was ready.

"Ready to go, Jesse?" asked Gabriel.

"You betch'a!" responded Jesse, a grin on his face.

All of them sat down on the jet a few minutes later, chatter making them all relax. The jets rumbled and before they knew it, they had landed outside of a stone castle. It was supposedly an old Deadlock base, that's why Mccree was so on edge.

As he stepped off of the plane, Gabriel felt his gut churn. He had a bad feeling about this. They all filtered into the abandoned base, weapons drawn just in case.

The second Mccree opened a door to an armory an explosion blasted them all backwards. All of them blacked out for who know how long and some didn't wake up.

Gabriel opened his eyes and groaned as the sharp ringing in his ears slowly went away. He checked himself over for injuries and was relieved to see just a few scratches because he was in the middle of the group.

 _Jesse was at the front_ was went through his head and made him jump up. Although his head wasn't too happy about it, he scurried around looking for Mccree.

"Mccree? Where are you?" he called out, worry evident in his voice.

He ran over to where he heard a groan and was relieved to see Jesse laying there. The relief slowly seeped into dread as he saw his arm, or where it used to be. His left forearm had been blown off, blood seeping into the cracks of the stone.

"Gabe? Gabe, are you ok?" asked Jesse, his eyes bleary as he tried to look him over.

It was such a typical Mccree thing to do, worry about the others first and thats why it set him into motion. Gabriel kneeled down beside him and ran a hand through his long brown locks. He had assumed that his hat had been blown away, if not blown up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. We need to put your bandana on your arm to stop the bleeding." he responded but used a hand to keep Jesse's head still.

He couldn't see it, or he might go into shock and that was just a pain in the neck.

"Look at me, and only me, ok _hijo_?" he asked, already seeing the panic in his eyes.

"W-what? Why? Why can't I feel my hand? Oh god, did I lose my a--" Mccree babbled, tears gathering in his eyes.

" _Hijo_ , it will be okay, just stay calm, ok? Deep breaths and all that shit Jack says." He soothed, ready to wrap his arm up.

Before Jesse could respond, Gabriel was wrapping up his arm and it **burned**. Jesse screamed in pain, tears streaming down his cheeks. When Gabriel was done, Jesse had gone still. He was relieved to see his chest fall and rise so he picked him up and took him to the jet where other agents where waiting.


	2. Hanzo

**Hanzo**

The two of them were going on a simple mission. It would have been easy enough, get in, shoot some people and leave. Their intel was wrong though.

Hanzo and Mccree walked side by side, both of their steps quiet as to not alert the enemies.

"You go up an' take care of the two of them up there. There should be a window to downstairs an' then you can help me out." Ordered Mccree, his accent thick.

Hanzo nodded and felt his long yellow ribbon flick him on the back. They split ways, Hanzo lightly treading up the stairs and Mccree waiting to go in.

Hanzo let an arrow fly and hit one of the guys in the back, crimson staining his shirt. Before he could fully fall back and alert his companion, Hanzo let another arrow go flying into him.

"It is clear up here, wait one minute." whispered Hanzo into his comm.

He walked towards a tall window, the pale paint around it old and crackling. Hanzo prepared an arrow as he looked down at the men.

"Shit." muttered Hanzo as he saw a large group of bandits down there, all sitting at dark tables eating food.

"What is it? Are you ok?" asked Mccree through the comm, worry clear in the whisper.

"I am fine, but we got wrong intel. There are atleast 30 bandits, not 15." explained Hanzo, anger making his voice slightly sharp.

"Well, nothin' we can't handle, right darlin'?" teased Mccree, his voice giving away the fact that he was grinning.

Hanzo's lips twitched upwards as his eyes went warm, as they tended to do around Mccree. Drawing back an arrow, he let it fly just as he told Jesse to enter.

Shots were fired left and right from both sides. Mccree let out six shots before taking cover behind a pillar, Hanzo letting out a stream of arrows. One by one, people were dropping dead.

Jesse quickly reloaded his gun and peeked over the side of the pillar. He then quickly let out three shots and saw that the number was down to 10. Letting out three more shots, he grinned as he reloaded. He rolled over behind an upturned wooden table and crouched to shoot.

Three more shots and suddenly Jesse felt a pain erupt in his ribs and he went sprawling backwards. He heard Hanzo scream his name as he writhed on the floor, his hands tense as they hovered over the wound.

Suddenly he felt a hand grab his own and he looked up to see a worried Hanzo.

"Jesse! Are you okay?" asked Hanzo, worry clear as day on his face.

"I-I wi--" he began before he began coughing harshly,a dangerous rattle sounding every time he did so. Blood spilled onto his chin, the taste of metal strong in his mouth.

The last thing he heard was more footsteps and ten he passed out.

Hanzo was sitting with Jesse's head on his lap, a hand running through his hair. He glared at the few more bandits who came running in and, without needing to say anything, his dragons were off.

Hanzo picked Jesse up bridal style and kissed him as he began walking towards the jet again, screams echoing behind him.


End file.
